


Peter being Peter

by every_fandom_ever



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Canon Universe, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, avengers endgame trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: Bruce is confused(This is based on the 2-second part of the Endgame trailer where Bruce is looking at the missing person's list and Petr's face pops up)





	Peter being Peter

The compound was quiet; it was as if everyone was terrified to speak. The only time the others would talk was during meetings about what to do. The thing was that no one knew what they were doing or how to fix anything after the dusting. Steve and Natasha were constantly running through plans, trying to figure out which one has even the smallest chance of working while Thor and the raccoon, Rocket, wandered around. Thor had mentioned something about Loki before he walked back into his room. 

Bruce took to digging through FRIDAY’s files. Luckily, he had been able to fix the coding enough to gain access; he had tried to connect to the Iron Man suit, but no signal ever came in. He found a list of people labeled 'Smart people for EMERGENCIES ONLY'. After going through it, most of the people on the list were either dusted or had died from the attack. Bruce recognized the name Scott Lang; Steve had mentioned him early on, but they couldn’t find him. The next name was Shuri. Seeing the name made Bruce’s chest ache. After the battle in Wakanda, they went back to check on her and the Queen. Instead, they found the woman crying over a small pile of ash, asking where her son was. 

The name after that was what caught his eye. Peter Parker, sixteen years old, a student at Midtown school of Science and Technology. In big red letters next to his name: MISSING. Bruce pulled up the file on him, looking through everything listed. 

Peter Benjamin Parker:  Peter being Peter \-  Grades \-  Agreement with May \-  Schedule -

The links popped up one after another. They all seemed so...domestic. Bruce hadn’t heard anything about a kid from anyone, much less from Tony in the past. He opened the first link, showing a series of videos, dating back at least two years. The oldest one started playing as the lights dimmed slightly around him. 

 

\--

 

_ The camera was shaking just a bit, the person filming it walking around.  _

_ “Ok, Pete, Just stand right there and try not to move.” Peter comes on screen, standing on an elevated platform in sweatpants and a Stark Industries tee shirt. He looks nervous, but also excited about something.  _

_ “Are you sure this gonna work? You double-” _

_ “Yes, I double-checked everything to make sure it’ll work. This is only the first test though. DUM-E! Come over here and hod this camera for me.” The camera is passed to the robot and Tony steps out in front of the camera. He runs over to the other side of the room and grabs something off the table, walking over to Peter. He hands a pair of small, black bead bracelets to him and watches as the boy puts them on.  _

_ “Ok, one last thing.” Tony grabs a small case and hands it to Peter. It looks like a camera case, a logo was even printed on the side.  _

_ “What is this for?” Peter asks.  _

_ “Well, this is as compact as I can make it and I figured you’d rather fake carry around a camera instead of a briefcase. Now, just wrap the strap around your shoulder or whatever and hold out your hands.” Peter slid the long strap around his shoulder and held his arms out like he was holding a bomb. _

_ “This is test one of new armor for Underoos.” Tony voice was loud enough from across the room. He nods towards Peter and starts to type away on the desk. Peter slowly presses the bracelets together. Suddenly, metal seems to flow out from both bracelets and the camera case. It covers his whole body and slowly stops moving. In place of Peter is Spiderman, now standing in the center of the room. Instead of the usual red and blue fabric, his suit is silver metal, the famous spider logo etched into his chest. Peter turns around on the platform, trying to inspect the suit. Tony smiles, looking like a proud father. _

_ “Woah,” He turns towards tony quickly, holding his arms up to his chest, “can I do things now.” _

_ “Yeah just swing around a bit so-” Tony is cut off by the sound of cheering. Spiderman disappears from the screen, the camera only able to pick up a flash of feet. Tony watches from his spot for a few minutes before calling him back. A form slowly descends from the ceiling, hanging from a single string of web.  _

_ “Can I go out in this?” _

_ “No, I’m gonna work on this a bit more while you stick to your normal suit. Dum-e, stop the recording.” _

_ “Mr. Stark!-” The voice cuts off as the screen turns to black. _

 

\--

 

Bruce is even more confused than he was before as the video closed out. The next couple of tapes were the same, different tests on the same suit. There were a couple of other experiments, each labeled in the title and what day they were on. The next one Bruce stopped at was just labeled ‘seventeen'.

 

\--

 

_ The camera turns on to Tony’s face taking up the whole screen. He seems to be struggling with the camera itself. Finally, the screen flips, showing what looks like a small kitchen. Another woman is sitting next to him, watching as the man fiddles with the camera. _

_ “You got it?” She asks him. _

_ “It’s recording,” _

_ “Great,” She turns back towards the hallway and yells, “Peter! Come on, before I get old!” A voice responds from down the hall, muffled by a closed door. _

_ “This is the WORST thing I have EVER put on!” _

_ “Relax Pete, now come out before the ice cream melts.” A door creaks open and Peter walks down the hallway. He has a ‘Happy Birthday’ hat on, but the camera zooms in on the shirt; a bright blue shirt with ‘Birthday Boy’ printed on with a bunch of different fonts. He sits down at the head of the table, his face bright red as he tries to cover the shirt.  _

_ “I hate this.” _

_ “No, you don’t. May, I think this should be a new tradition.” The woman, May, laughs and stands next to Peter. She wraps an arm around his shoulder, reaching with her other hand to dim the lights. Their faces are barely visible as May lights the candles on the cake. Peters' face goes from embarrassment to a sort of fondness. Tony and May quietly sing happy birthday to Peter; The man behind the camera sways slowly to the song.  _

_ When they finish the song, the video cuts to after they’re eaten. The cake is sitting on the counter behind Peter and everything else seems to be put away. Peter doesn’t notice the camera turn on as he scraps his plate, licking the fork clean of frosting. He looks up and stops, glancing at May sitting next to him. _

_ “Why are you recording me?” _

_ “I wanted to film you for this, May.” She holds her hands out and takes the camera, turning it so that it shows Peter and Tony. He pulls a suitcase from under his seat and sets it on the table, digging through it. “Happy told me to give this to you, but he refused to tell me what it is. Here,” Tony hands Peter a package wrapped in newspapers. After tearing it off, he shows the camera ‘How to knit for dummies’ and a small can of pepper spray. Peter laughs and skims through the book.  _

_ “I think that’s his way of getting you a new hobby.”  _

_ “Well, who knows. I could be good at knitting.” Tony and slides over a small box wrapped perfectly.  _

_ “Now, before you open that, I would like to say something: I was informed that I was allowed one mildly expensive gift or a few non-expensive gifts. I think that this was a good in between for you,” Peter looks a bit confused as he grabs the box, carefully, peeling off the wrapping. His jaw drops for a few seconds before pulling out a single car key.  _

_ “You...You got me a car?” _

_ “I know we’ve talked about this before and you said you didn’t want anything flashy, so, bought a rinky-dinky little pickup truck from a nice old man in Manhattan. Her paint’s a bit chipped, a nice dark red by the way, and her engine is a bit wonky, but I figured this could be a good opportunity for me to teach you a bit. We can fix it up together and all that jazz.” Peter is speechless, only managing a small squeak. Eventually, he jumps up from his seat, pulling Tony into a hug within seconds. Tony is still for a second before he hugs back. His mouth opens but the video cuts out before he has the chance to speak. _

 

\--

 

Bruce rubbed his eyes as the lights slowly turned back on. He scrolled through the other videos, watching bits of a few but not a whole video. The last video is dated two days before the attack. The title is one word: ‘Morgan’. Bruce clicked on the video if only to see who Morgan was. The lights dimmed one last time and the screen flickered on.

 

\--

 

_ The camera is angled from the ceiling, the slightly-grainy footage clearly from a security camera. Tony looks up and starts down the camera. _

_ “You recording FRIDAY?”  _

_ “Yes, Sir.” _

_ “Ok, he should be here any second.” On cue, the elevator doors open and Peter walks through, throwing his backpack onto the table. He walks over to Tony and sits on the stool in front of him. “Is everything ok? You sounded worried when you called.” _

_ “Yeah, everything’s fine, I just….there’s something I need to tell you.” Peter stands back up, now looking concerned for the man. He walks towards him and is about to speak, but Tony cuts him off, ”I’m fine….Pepper is pregnant.” Peter doesn’t react at first, staring at Tony as if waiting for him to say something else. When he doesn’t, Peter hugs him tightly, stumbling through his words.  _

_ “Holy...wait, w..w-what! Wait, when? When did you find out? How long has-” _

_ “We found out about two weeks ago, we went to the doctors and they think she’s about a month and a half, two at most.” _

_ “You’re gonna be a dad.” _

_ “Yeah...I’m going to be a dad,” This time, Tony puls the boy into a hug, rocking side to side for a second before letting go, “I want to ask you something too.” _

_ “Sure, what?” _

_ “Pepper and I agreed that we want you, along with Rhodey...to be the godparents.”  _

_ “You…..m-me? You want me, Peter Parker, to be your child’s godparent?” _

_ “I mean, yeah. Rhodey would be something no matter what, but we both agreed that you would be good and like a great older brother-” _

_ “Yes,” Tony turns back from his pacing and smiles at Peter. “Yeah?” _

_ “Of course!” Tony claps his hands together, “Great! Now, let’s go eat some dinner. And call May!”  _

_ “Are we gonna pretend like none of that just happened!” The camera cuts off as Peter runs to catch up to Tony. _

 

\--

 

...Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a good ending so we go with the classic "...fuck." 
> 
> I cried watching that goddamn trailer and if you didn't think I was gonna write something for it you are WRONG GOOD SIR : )


End file.
